Hell is for Children
by Unurith
Summary: This story is vidfic that deals with a very depressing subject that all the G-children in their own way are expeiriencing. Stop the Violence America!


****

SVX: Hello everyone well once again I have found another excuse to put off my other stories. I'm happy to say I will be continuing Mortal Plague and will have #9 out sometime this month. Bitch and its follow up series will be postponed for a little while and Alternate Sins will keep up its regular pace. 

__

Author's Plea: This is a Pat Benetar song called "Hell is for Children". This song is actually about child abuse but I am going to take out the second set of verses to make it fit Gundam Wing. I would recommend anyone who has not heard this song to do so. The words and the message are very heart wrenching and important. Child abuse must be stopped let a young life live with out fear. Gundam Wing has that same message in retrospect. The people of the colonies and Earth have children fighting their battles. The children of Gundam Wing have felt and seen things no one should which caused him or her to grow up to quick. If you know anyone that has experienced this awful treatment you should know his or her fear. If you know someone dealing with abuse from a loved one please help them it ruins one's trust and confidence. Stop the violence!

Hell is for Children

__

They cry in the dark

So you can't see their tears

****

The room is dark and cold and in the corner you see a boy no older than sixteen. His knees are hugged against his chest and his long chestnut braid is hanging limply by his side. The screen moves in close on his face and tears are streaming down his face from his violet eyes.

__

They hide in the light

So you can't see their fears

****

The same boy is now in a cockpit a grin across his face. He begins to scream idle threats as he charges into battle. Crystal tears are seen flying from his laughing violet eyes as the battle intensifies. As the battle ends he begins to laugh insanely which soon turns to sobs of pain and frustration.

__

Forgive and forget all the while

Love and pain become one and the same

In the eyes of a wounded child

****

A young girl with honey blond hair is standing on the edge of a cliff. Her aquamarine eyes glittering with unshed tears and her hair whipped violently around her in the wind. She begins to scream a name into the sky as the tears flow freely. As she looks down at the ocean floor she wonders how easy it would be.

__

Because Hell…Hell is for children

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Because Hell…Hell is for children

And you should not have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

****

A young boy ran down an empty corridor his green tank top whipping around his defined body. As he leaves he facility he presses a small button and the building goes up in flames. A small piece of steel rips through and cuts a huge gash in the boys arm. The boy stops running and begins to walk at a steady pace holding his bloody arm. The screen moves to his face and his uncaring dead eyes. 

__

It's oh so confusing this brutal abusing 

__

The blacken your eyes and then apologize

****

A young blond boy sits in his dark cockpit putting a bandage around his wounded hand. He winces as he tightens the bandage as the blood soaks the gauze. His light blue eyes glisten as he prays to his God for forgiveness. When he is finished her closes his eyes and a solitary tear runs down his face the drips on his bloody hand.

__

Because Hell…Hell is for children

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Because Hell…Hell is for children

And you should not have to pay for your love with your bone and your flesh

****

The streets are dark and empty as you see a young boy with brown hair and long bangs walking. His hands are stuffed into his jeans and his eyes are focused on his feet. It begins to rain and the boy doesn't even run for cover. He rain just covers his already tear soaked face. The screen focuses on his emerald eyes that are filled with pain and fear.

__

Because Hell…Hell is for children

Hell is for children

Because Hell…Hell is for children

****

_Hell is for children_

****

A colony is seen bright white and red lights glowing from inside. A series of explosions riddle the colony and the screen moves inside a cockpit. A young Chinese boy has his teeth and fists clenched as pained tears roll down his cheeks. Suddenly he bursts into a sorrow filled scream and collapses over the blinking panel in front of him sobbing.

__

HELL IS FOR CHILDREN

****

The screen splits into six separate bars and in each are the faces of the young children. Duo Maxwell, Relena Peacecraft, Heero Yuy, Quatre Rabarba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei. Each had to grow up to soon; each filled with either sorrow or emptiness. The screen shows each face fade out slowly leaving only their tear stained eyes before those to fade into black. 

SVX: I hope this Vidfic helped you understand the pain war can cause. I would now like to show you the lyrics I omitted but are essential to the song:

*It's oh so confusing this brutal abusing

The blacken your eyes and then apologize

Be Daddy's good girl and don't tell Mommy a thing

Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy

Tell Grandma you fell off the swing* 

Child abuse has become a serious problem. Every minute at least six children in the United States are beaten by a family member or loved one. If you are a victim of child abuse know that it is not your fault and get some help. Violence is never the answer. Stop the violence!


End file.
